This invention relates generally to a device used for the infusion of medical solutions to a patient. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual mode device which can alternately function either as an infusion pump or as a controller. This invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for the intranveous infusion of medical solutions to a patient under conditions where the flexibility of a dual mode capability is desired.